Mon nouveau voyage
by xNJx
Summary: Les rencontres improbables, ça vous dit ? Les endroits insolites, aussi ? Les rêves les plus fous, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, Peter, lui, ça lui parle totalement. Et vous savez quoi, Wade aussi. Ca tombe bien, non ? / SpideyPool.


_**Mon nouveau voyage**_

...

 _NDA :_ Coucou les gens ! Bon, je n'ai absolument pas de temps en ce moment MAIS je tenais à publier quelque chose avant la rentrée pour vous souhaiter, justement, une excellente rentrée, la plus fructifiante possible, et réussie, bien entendu ! Pour ma part, je vais devoir(oui concours national oblige, oui) bosser d'arrache-pieds de Septembre à Juillet donc ne pas avoir énormément de temps. Cela dit, j'essayerai de publier mes quelques derniers OS qui traînent dans mon ordi(tous sont plus ou moins avancés donc bon). Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances(bon deuil, ha ha, si j'ose dire) et à bientôt !

...

Ned sursauta dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre coulisser. Instinctivement, il saisit le premier objet à sa portée pour se défendre. Mais de qui ? De quoi ? Il était presque quatre heures du matin. Finalement, ce fut Peter qui pénétra dans sa chambre et qui se laissa choir sur le sol où étaient éparpillées les affaires de Ned.

« Putain Peter pourquoi tu me réveilles à quatre heures du mat ? »

L'interpellé se releva. « J'étais sorti. J'ai pas vu l'heure. Et ma chambre est prêt du bureau du concierge alors s'il me voyait escalader le mur de la résidence, je me serai fait virer. Et pis vas-y pour retrouver un logement en cours d'année. »

Ned se recoucha en grognant.

« Bon, on en parlera demain, va te coucher tu fais peur. »

Et pis c'était ce sourire d'abruti qu'il avait sur la face ?

…

Le lendemain matin, Peter le rejoignit à la fac avec un sandwich. Il avait trop la dalle. Ned était déjà assis dans l'amphi comme l'élève studieux qu'il était. Lorsqu'il aperçut Peter, il libéra la place à côté de lui plus tôt occupée par son sac.

« S'lut. »

Ned leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es rentré à quatre heures du matin cette nuit. T'étais où ? »

Peter sourit. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et j'ai voyagé. »

Ned haussa un sourcil et fit mine d'inspecter les miettes du sandwich de son ami comme pour déceler des traces de drogue.

« Non sérieusement. T'étais où ? »

Mais Peter ne répondit pas. Hier avait été la soirée et la nuit la plus incroyable de sa putain de vie.

Car hier, il avait rencontré Wade Wilson.

…

 _Le soir précédent._

Peter avait juste l'intention d'aller boire un verre quelque part pour tuer un peu le temps. En réalité, ses pas l'avait plutôt menés jusqu'aux vitrines colorées d'un resto chinois. Problème : il avait vraiment pas l'argent pour de la bouffe, alors quoi ? Retourner à la résidence ?

Non. Le métro était plein en fin de soirée, pas moyen. Alors il se résigna, mais, trop aspiré dans ses pensées, avait lâché un juron avant de bousculer un type qui sortait du resto avec des boîtes de nouilles à la crevette à emporter.

« Oh la, » fit l'individu, « on a passé une mauvaise journée ? ».

Au départ, Peter avait été décontenancé par cet homme qui lui faisait la conversation au lieu de l'insulter. Peter s'excusa tout de même puis répondit à la question posée par un haussement d'épaules.

« T'es timide toi ? Je t'ai vu traîner devant le resto. »

Peter sourit malgré lui. « Je...j'ai pas assez de thunes. Tout juste pour me payer un coup à boire. »

A nouveau l'inconnu pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Eh bien moi, je suis seul et j'ai deux boîtes de nouilles, ça te dit ? »

Euh, c'était quoi ce plan ? Avait-il l'intention de l'emmener dans sa camionnette et de le découper en morceaux ?

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose Wade le stoppa d'un geste.

« Je ne vais pas te kidnapper, du calme. Moi c'est Wade. Wade Wilson. Je connais le meilleur endroit pour déguster des nouilles de chez Wung. »

…

C'était peut être idiot et dangereux, mais à 22h47, Peter mangeait de délicieuses nouilles à la crevette sur le toit d'un immeuble. A ses pieds, le monde, tout simplement. Les lumières de la ville, les passants, la vie. Peter décida que cette vue valait définitivement tous les verres du monde. Et ici, en haut de tout il n'y a pas un bruit. Rien d'autre que le vent qui fouette les visages que le souffle de Wade quand il tousse ou la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Donc, Peter, étudiant en physique-chimie et petit créateur à ses heures perdues, comment tu le trouves, ton repas ? »

A cet instant, Peter hésitait entre parfait et cosmique. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna à demi vers Wade et l'interrogea sur lui.

« Tu sais, y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis seul depuis à peu près toujours. Mais ça m'a toujours convenu. Je travaille dans un garage. Ca paye comme ça paye, hein. Y a des jours plus heureux que d'autres. »

Peter hocha la tête.

« Y a des jours où je voudrais tout arrêter. Cette vie d'étudiant abrutissante de routine pour dépenser mon fric dans une bagnole. Puis me barrer. Vivre au gré de la route, des lever et coucher du soleil. Rencontrer des visages éphémères qui ne pourront jamais me briser. »

Wade lui tendit une cigarette et une bière que Peter accepta volontiers. Le garagiste lui raconta aussi sa vie, surtout ses années à vagabonder sur les routes sud-américaines, souvent escarpées et réputées de dangerosité. Il évoqua les nuits à la belle étoile, les recettes gustatives, d'autres moins, les paysages parfois déserts, d'autres arborés de plantes aux mille et une couleurs. Wade avait vu le Brésil, l'Uruguay, le Costa-Rica, le Venezuela. Peut être pas dans cette ordre là, plaisanta-t-il, j'ai une mémoire de merde. Mais des paysages et la sensation de liberté, ça il s'en souviendrait pour toujours.

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué tes voyages ? Pour être revenu à New York ? »

Wade sourit tristement, ce genre de sourire qui cache bien plus que ce que l'on peut croire. Un sourire teinté de multiples couleurs, de multiples sensations, des émotions parfois indescriptibles. Un sourire qui en dit long, si vous préférez.

« Cancer. »

Peut être que Wade, à cet instant, avait réussi à poser un mot sur l'ultime conclusion. Au final, on meurt tous.

« Les toubibs disent que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir en prenant un traitement, chimio, repos, bla bla bla. J'ai beau vouloir jouer les dilettantes je les ai écoutés, histoire d'avoir une chance de m'en sortir et de continuer mon tour du monde. Pis, j'suis pas vieux. Trente trois piges, à peine. »

Peter s'esclaffa. « Oui. T'as intérêt à te battre. Sinon qui va me faire dîner sur le toit des immeubles tout en me faisant voyager depuis ce même toit. »

Ainsi, les heures défilèrent entre voyages, blagues et nouilles. A 2h30, ils descendirent du toit, marchèrent le long de l'Hudson River puis se séparèrent. Peter reprit la route vers la résidence en songeant qu'il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

…

Ned l'avait fixé avec des yeux écarquillés, la surprise si dense qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient quitter leurs orbites.

« T'es fou. » déclara-t-il.

« Non, je suis vivant. »

La conversation était close, donc. Monsieur Osborn commençait son cours, de toute façon.

…

En rentrant chez lui, Peter songea qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver Wade. Il espérait que celui-ci se portait bien, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un avec qui dîner.

Il n'empêche que Peter, malgré la courte nuit de la veille peina à trouver les bras de Morphée.

…

Le lendemain fut assommant de routine. En plus, ce cours, il avait même pas besoin de l'écouter tant il était simple. Mais bon, la présence comptait dans la note finale alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper, n'est-ce pas ?

Ned l'avait observé du coin de l'œil, remarquant son ami visiblement dans la lune, absorbé par ses pensées.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? »

Peter tourna des yeux cernés vers son ami. « Rien. Je me concentre pour que l'heure passe plus vite. »

Ned leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais en vrai. Dis moi. »

Tout se résumait en un mot. « Wade. »

Puis il enchaîna : « Je vais retourner en ville ce soir. Je veux savoir si il va bien. »

« Peter... »

« Puis de toute façon demain matin, on a une heure. »

« Peter... »

« Quoi ? »

Ned le fixa. « C'est bizarre. Tu parles tout le temps de lui, tu penses à lui, tu as besoin de le voir... »

Peter secoua la tête, sans se cacher d'être gêné par le sous-entendu à peine voilé. « Dis pas de conneries. »

Mais au fond, il savait que c'était foutrement vrai.

Idiot.

…

Wade sourit lorsqu'il sentit du resto chinois, deux boîtes de nems et rouleaux de printemps sous le bras.

« Tiens, je t'ai manqué ? »

Peter sourit. « Peut être bien que oui. »

Au tour de Wade de sourire. « La prochaine fois laisse moi une adresse ou un numéro pour que je sache où te joindre. »

Peter s'approcha. « Et toi laisse moi le nom d'un hôpital pour que je vienne te soutenir pendant ta chimio. »

« Non. T'as pas envie de me voir dans cet état. »

Peter se mordit la lèvre, fit quelques vers lui et souffla, une main contre sa joue. « Je veux te voir dans tous tes états, Wade Wilson. »

…

Alors, le toit de l'immeuble, à nouveau. Puis Wade qui lui demanda de lui parler de la fac, des cours. Peter ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable d'en parler avec énormément de ferveur. Wade, pendant ce temps, le regardait en avalant un nem. Peut être qu'il l'appréciait un peu trop, le ptit Peter.

« J'aurais bien kiffé faire des études. Mais j'ai pas eu le choix. Fallait que j'aille bosser pour pas crever. »

Puis, il ajouta en essuyant du revers de la main une larme égarée :

« N'oublie jamais la putain de chance que t'as d'être à l'école. »

…

Fort heureusement, cette fois ci il était 2h20 et Wade lui proposa de l'héberger parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'imaginer dehors à des heures pareil. L'appart de Wade se composait de deux pièces, une comprenant chambre salon cuisine et l'autre une salle de bain.

« T'occupe pas du désordre. J'suis pas trop branché déco et ménage. »

Peter ne dit rien et se laissa tomber sur le clic-clac. Wade resta planté debout puis abandonna les sacs plastiques vides pour venir s'allonger près de lui.

« P'tain, j'sais pas ce qui me prend. »

Là, il faisait sûrement référence au fait que sa main caressait sa joue. Bientôt, deux hommes alors inconnus l'un à l'autre il y a trois jours s'embrassaient sur un clic-clac plutôt délabré, signant le début d'un nouveau voyage pour Wade Wilson.

Peut être même celui qu'il ne quitterait jamais.

…

 _Fin._

…


End file.
